


Seven Sundry Incidents in the Life of Lucifer Morningstar

by addictedkitten



Category: The Sandman
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer, sweetie.  Not trying to tick off another box on your Endless dance card, are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Sundry Incidents in the Life of Lucifer Morningstar

1\. 

The first was Destruction. They'd run into each other in the carnage after the Crusades, and ended up talking business in a pub, which led to other, less businesslike, occurrences that night at the local inn.

"I like you, Morningstar," Destruction said as they left the inn the next morning, and slapped him on the back.

Lucifer coughed. "You're on my side, then? I can count you as an ally?"

"Of course not. But if you're ever in my realm, you're welcome to come round for tea." Destruction tipped his hat, and disappeared into the mist of the early morning.

2.

Lucifer had always had a taste for things monstrous, the misshapen and twisted bodies of his realm. Demons, goblins, beasts, and all manner of wicked creatures had crossed his bed. There was beauty in even the most grotesque of Hell's inhabitants. There was beauty, even, in Despair. 

She wanted for love after Destruction left, and Lucifer visited her one afternoon on pretense of discussing some of the people she'd sent to him. Her realm had no rooms, only smoke and mirrors, and he held her as the reflections around them wept, screamed, and suffered. Their cries were the sweetest music.

3\. 

"I know what you did with my sister and brother," Delirium said. "They came back with sulfur in their hearts, all blackened up like cats, unlucky ones that cross your path and give you bad luck for seven years."

"That's a broken mirror," Lucifer said.

Delirium flicked her fingers, sending up little black hearts that dissolved into smoke. "Don't tell me about what's broken. You're not a fixer, and I don't like you."

"Don't you?" Lucifer asked.

"Leave," Delirium said, "or the snapdragons will eat you up." She threw a bunch of flowers at him. They had teeth.

Lucifer left.

4.

"Lucifer, darling," Desire said. It grinned, beckoning him inside. "I've been waiting for you to join me."

"If that's what you wanted, then why not just have me here at the beginning?" Lucifer asked, following Desire into its bedroom.

"Because I do so enjoy your little games, as do you. You need something to keep yourself busy."

"My hands are quite full running an empire, thank you. Though this has been an entertaining diversion." He reclined onto the bed, tugging Desire down next to him. 

Desire ran a finger down Lucifer's cheek. "Let's make it more entertaining then, shall we?"

5.

He found Death in Washington Square Park, feeding the squirrels. He bought her an ice cream cone from a vendor, and sat next to her at the fountain's edge.

"Lucifer, sweetie. Not trying to tick off another box on your Endless dance card, are you? Sorry, but you're not really my type." She grinned cheekily, and reached up to tweak one of the curved locks of his hair. If anyone else had tried that, they would have been challenged to a duel, at least, if not killed on the spot. But even Lucifer Morningstar knew not to argue with Death.

6.

Lucifer strolled into the garden, whistling. In the distance, he could hear the clinking of chains as Destiny approached. He waited, idly admiring the foliage.

"Hello, Destiny," Lucifer said as Destiny came into view, turning a page. He wasn't too terrible looking, as the Endless went. Not as stunning as Desire, but who was? "How is everything?"

"Everything is as it is written, Lucifer Morningstar. I know what game you have involved my siblings in, but I have no interest in the flesh and the appetites," Destiny said. 

"Can't fault a man for trying," Lucifer said, and strolled back out.

7.

"Lucifer," Dream said. "Thank you for coming. There are questions I have, that only you can answer."

"Of course," Lucifer said. They were in the Dreaming, in a room strung with tiny lights, red and gold. Lucifer wondered if perhaps Dream had been taking decorating tips from Desire. "You may ask."

"There are things I remember," Daniel said hesitantly. "Things that my body remembers. About you. When I was Morpheus, you and I- we- there are things we did. Things which Morpheus did, but which I have never done. I am unsure of what to think of them."

"Yes, Morpheus and I did many things together in our long acquaintance. At times I counted him very dear to me. What do you wish to know more of?"

"These things we did," Daniel said. His pale skin brightened a little. Could the Endless blush? "Things which I haven't known, in this body, things which I've only heard of. I remember enjoying them. I fear I may be at the mercy of Desire, but I want so much. I had hoped we might do what we once did, with each other."

Lucifer smiled. "Daniel," he said, "Dream. We can start right now."


End file.
